Method to improve data obtained by a radar.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of improving data obtained by radar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem that may arise in the context of radars is that the reception of radar signals can be jammed by radio and television transmissions. Especially in wide band low-frequency radar of the type that is called CARABAS.RTM. (Coherent All Radio Band Sensing) and is the subject matter of Swedish Patent No. 8406007-8 (456,117) and European Patent 86900306.1 (202,320), this is a crucial problem. The signal intensity of at least local radio and TV stations is, at the frequencies thereof, much higher than the signal intensity of CARABAS at the corresponding frequencies. Moreover, it is impossible to increase the output power of a radar station to a sufficient degree to compete with the radio and TV signals. Besides, this is illegal. Instead it is convenient to exclude, if possible, such frequencies in the output signal or at least neglect the received signal at these frequencies.